


Sometimes

by MisaAbadeer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A beautiful wish, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love Letters, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, She-Ra (post S5), future adora, future catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaAbadeer/pseuds/MisaAbadeer
Summary: "The night before Scorpia's first ball, Catra finds an old notebook with a letter from the past."
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @goldennfitz for being an amazing beta and amazing friend <3
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy my first catradora fanfic :)

It was the night before Scorpia's first ball. Catra was in her room… the one she shared with her wife since the day they defeated Horde Prime. It still was so unbelievable for Catra to think that Adora was finally her wife. It really was like living a dream and not a nightmare for once.

Browsing through one of their drawers searching for the first wing pin Adora gifted her on their wedding day, Catra found a notebook that she remembered so well and had such fond memories for her. It was a plain red notebook, the one she used to make silly doodles for Adora when they were cadets in the Horde. When she opened it, all the memories of each draw came back to her like it was yesterday when she made them. All of them were drawings of the both of them, but mostly, of Adora… she was so whipped for Adora back then, didn't she?

But what surprised Catra was that at the very end of said notebook, there was a letter, and without a doubt, she knew that was Adora's handwriting. The letter was written years ago, and if Catra remembered well, by the date Adora wrote down, it was around the time they had been battling with each other… when they were miles apart from the other.

She was about to put the notebook where she found it and respect her wife's privacy, but her eyes caught her name written in the sea of words and curiosity won a battle Catra didn't know she was fighting. She sat on their bed and started reading it:

_“Sometimes, I let my mind go back to you; I let myself wonder how our lives would be if our paths never took separate ways three years ago._

_Just sometimes, Catra, I let myself remember how much I miss you._

_Sometimes I think I still can hear your beautiful laugh, and it makes me feel so close and so far away from you all at once._

_Sometimes I wonder if something about you has changed, or if you are still the way I remember you always have been._

_Sometimes I miss our late conversations at midnight, when it looked like everything was just you and me against the world, but now, it's like there's an entire world between us._

_Sometimes I wonder if you think about me, too; if there's still some affection for me left in your heart, or if the only thing that now you feel about me, is just hate and resentment._

_Sometimes, I actually wonder if you really hate me, or if all those venomous words that you throw at me are just the way you have to protect your bruised heart._

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm still allowed to dream; to think about that someday, our paths will be the same once again; if someday, we'll be the same we used to be._

_Sometimes it hits me how much I miss the few hugs you let me give you, but if I could go back in time knowing that the last one I've given you, it actually was gonna be the last one... I would never have let you go._

_Sometimes I think how much I'd like to have been braver, to have told you everything I never said… everything I never dared to say._

_But sometimes, I wonder if this separation has been for the greater good, if when we see each other again, it would be because we're the better version of ourselves. Maybe we needed to be apart to really know how much we meant to the other. Because trust me, there's not a day that I don't think that the day you left, you did it taking with you a piece of my heart, and I know that until we're not together like we used to be, my heart will never be whole again._

_Sometimes…”_

But the letter didn't have an end, it seemed like Adora never ended it. Or maybe she didn't know how to put into words all the deep emotions she was feeling in that moment.

Catra's heart was beating so fast that she felt that it was about to rip her ribcage apart. Touching her cheeks, she noticed that at some point while reading the letter, silent tears started to fall at its own pace. Why did Adora never show her this letter? It was meant to be for her, didn't it? When did she write it exactly? It was just before they rescued her from Horde Prime's ship?

All those questions didn't matter anymore, but still, Catra wondered if back then, she felt the exact same way. But she already knew the answer: yes, of course she felt the same way.

She felt like that since the first moment Adora left her alone. And that really wasn't Adora's fault, she now was very aware of that. Adora always pleaded her to come and stay by her side since the moment she left the Fright Zone. But she never wanted to listen to her, and when she started to feel regret, it was too late. Adora was far away from her, and it was all her fault.

It wasn't until they rescued her, that she didn't really believe that a second chance was even a possibility for her… for them. The moment she said to Adora that she was sorry for everything she did, she really believed that that moment was gonna be the end of her life. That she never would get to have a second chance with Adora. But she was wrong. Adora came back and as she promised, she brought her back home. But what Adora didn't know is that the moment she appeared into that ship, Catra's home was back, because Adora was Catra's real home.

Someone entered the room, startling Catra. It was Adora. She felt the soft gaze of her wife on her, but when Adora noticed that Catra was crying, she runned to her side.

“Hey, Adora.” she welcomed her wife with a soft smile.

“What's wrong?” Adora asked, wiping a tear from her cheek with her thumb with all the tenderness of the world.

“I'm sorry if you didn't want me to read this, curiosity killed the cat.” she said showing the letter to her wife, and that saying felt a little bit real right now, making her smile through her sadness.

“Oh my God, Catra, no, you could read it if you wanted, I just forgot it existed… when I wrote it I was so sad and I missed you so much.” Adora confessed.

“Yeah, I noticed that.” Catra said with her usual sarcasm making the both of them laugh. “When did you write it?”

“I don't remember exactly, but I think this was the last thing I did on Bright Moon before we had to camp and then go to Mara's ship.” she explained.

“That's why it is unfinished?" Catra asked with curiosity.

“No, it's because I was about to admit in that letter how much I loved you back then, and I didn't feel brave enough to put that into words” said Adora while taking Catra's hands, looking for her beautiful split eyes.

Catra laughed softly when she looked at her wife, seeing on her gaze all the love she had for her.

“We were such an idiots, weren't we?” asked Catra laughing.

“Yeah, I know.”

They both stared at each other laughing, knowing that back then they were the biggest idiots in the universe. But they also knew that everything was so worth it. All the pain and suffering… yeah, that was the worst years of their lives, but now they got to spend the rest of their lives together. They now knew that nothing could bring them apart, that everything that was left in the past, it was just that, the past. And now, they had a bright new life to share, to make new and good memories every day. They were finally that team they always dreamed about, Catra and Adora together against the world, and nothing nor no one could change that ever again. Even if now the only thing that they have to fight for, was to make the other happy until their last breath. Yeah, it was so good living on a permanent dream just for once, and Catra loved her life.

She embraced Adora knowing that even if she let her go, she was gonna stay by her side, forever.

* * *


End file.
